A Random Zelink Lemon
by sirpug1996
Summary: Set post SS, a story of Link and Zelda discovering that they may be more than friends. LEMON! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Random Zelink Lemon

_Chomp. _The Deku Baba grabbed me from behind, sinking its teeth into my leg. It hurt, but I still casually chopped it in half. And of course, I didn't have a heart potion in by pouch. So, I had to hobble back to the sealed temple. And I was by Skyview Temple. Three hours later, which was well after dark, I opened the front door of the Sealed Temple and before I could say a word, before Zelda threw herself into my arms, releasing a sob.

"I thought you were…" she trailed off unable to finish.

"I'm fine," I said "just a little bite that slowed me down" She pulled up my pant leg, exposing the jagged teeth marks in my leg. I wondered for a second why she gasped so loud until I saw how bad the wounds were. Obviously Infected. I sat down and Zelda went for our small cache of healing supplies, which was pretty much some anti-infection potions and bandages. I was hoping never to need the potions because Pipit said they hurt A LOT. He was not lying. It hurt like fuck. Despite all the pain tolerance I had gotten along my journey, I still cried aloud and my eyes teared up. Because of this, Zelda hurried up with the bandages, and by the time they were on, the pain was fading.

"You ok?" She asked, showing her typical concern for me. I just nodded. Then, she pouted like a child.

"Now the dinner I made all special is cold." I looked over and saw two bowls of pumpkin soup sitting on the table.

"Excuse me for getting my leg bitten half-off." I said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Zelda laughed in that way that made her look really pretty. _Where did that come from?_

I was just falling asleep when I heard Zelda's whimpers from across the temple. She was having another nightmare. I stood up, dressed quickly, and walked over to Zelda, gently shaking her awake. When she woke up, she didn't hesitate, she just threw herself into my arms and started crying. When she was done crying, she pulled away from me, and threw me a total curveball by leaning in and kissing me. In the second it took me to place what was going on, I became totally intoxicated by her forest-y scent. I put my hand up and caressed her cheek, deepening the kiss slipping my tongue in between her lips. She pulled away from me, and leaned back and spoke.

"Link," she said in her beautiful clear voice, "I want you to make love to me." MY jaw hit the floor. Make love to her? An hour ago we were just friends and now we were about to have sex? I was oddly comfortable with the idea.

"Ok." I said and leaned in to her and kissed her again. She reached up to my waist and slipped my shirt over my head, looking at my chest. I laid her down and slipped my hands up her shirt to feel her breasts. They were by far the most soft and exquisite things I have ever put my hands on. I needed to see them. I pulled Zelda's top over her head. Her boobs shook as they came out of her shirt, arousing me even more. I felt her right breast and put my head down towards her left one. I licked her nipple and rolled it between my teeth, which caused Zelda to let out a moan.

"That's enough." She said. "It's your turn." She flipped me over, and pulled my pants down, leaving me in just my boxers. Then she pulled them off, leaving me totally exposed. She stared at my Penis for a second before she put her hand on it, and gave it one long stroke. Then she brought her mouth into the equation, licking the head of it. Then she began to suck on it, which was the best thing I had ever felt. She kept this up for a minute before she laid down on her bed, and slid off her pants and underwear, leaving her totally naked.

"Come get me." She said with her voice full of passion. I sat up and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Ready?" I asked, with only mild apprehension.

"Just do it." She whispered. I thrust myself into her breaking her. She winced and her barrier broke. I was still until she said I was okay to move. I started to move slowly in and out, enjoying the tight feel of her insides. After a while, she started to moan in pleasure and I started to feel my orgasm building up inside me. We came together, with yells of each other's names. I planted my seed inside of her, and pulled out to lay on my back. She laid down across my chest and we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Ok this chapter was not done entirely of my own free will….. XD my friend Natalie keeps tricking me into writing. Truth be told, I only put chapter 1 on paper because it was 2 am and she kept encouraging me to continue something I wrote as a joke. But enough of me trying to justify this to myself. Here you go, a Random Zelink lemon chapter 2. **

It had been 3 days since me and Zelda had, well, done it. We had been both trying to act normally, but its kind of hard to be friends when you, in a moment of high emotion, admitted your mutual love and then had sex. The subject finally came up at breakfast.

"Link?" Zelda asked, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah?" I responded, dread quickly rising up in my stomach.

"We should talk" she mumbled "about the other night, I mean"

"um." I stated, showing my usual dislike of words.

"look," Zelda said, rolling her eyes. " I love you. I'm glad that you were the first person I've ever been intimate with. And I hope we can be together." At this, she blushed, and trailed off.

"I love you too" I said with a grin. " and I would kill to be your boyfriend." I leaned in and kissed her.

"ok." She said, smiling at me. "I guess we are together."

We had planned to go to Skyloft that day for more supplies in the first place, so it only made sense that we would stop in to see our friends and tell them that we were officially dating. We exited the sealed temple through the back exit, walking towards the bird statue behind the temple. We each grabbed two corners of the sailcloth and we spiraled upwards toward the sky. When we were up above the clouds, we let go and I stowed the sailcloth in my pack before calling my bird. The familiar red bird flew toward me, catching me out of my fall. I saw Zelda soaring off to our island home on her own bird, and I performed a spiral charge to catch up to her. We landed at the top floor of the knight academy, scattering the loose earth as our birds skidded to a stop. The headmaster, who must have seen us out of his window, came out to greet us.

"My child!" he barked, striding toward Zelda. "What brings you to Skyloft?"

"We came for supplies father." Zelda said with a smile, rushing forward to hug her father.

"I see." Her father said, seeming almost disappointed that we weren't staying. He strode forward and shook my hand, seeming back to himself. He steered us into the Knight Academy, where we saw Pipit and Karane standing outside of Karane's room, locked in an intense kissing session. I was confused by the intense look of shock on Zelda's face at first, until I realized that I had neglected to tell her that they had become a couple. They broke apart, and upon seeing us, both turned equally magnificent shades of red. I roared with laughter, and Pipit came over and playfully punched me on the arm. They then led us down to the cafeteria, where an impromptu party broke out.

The party lasted late into the night, ending well after 1 am. I waded through the crowd, eventually finding Zelda.

"We aren't getting out of here tonight, are we?" I asked with a grin

"No," she said, returning my smile "I don't think so."

When I finally got to bed after the festivities, which had intensified when we had announced that we would be staying in Skyloft for the night, I pulled off my clothes, and climbed into bed. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"one minute" I whispered to the door. I jumped into my tunic and pants and answered the door. Zelda was standing there in her night gown, looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh Link!" She sunk in to my shoulder and began to cry. I automatically wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. After a moment, I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to my bed. I sat down and pulled her into my shoulder, letting her cry herself out.

"I'm sorry link," she said with a sniffle. "I don't mean to be all emotional. It's just ever since I hosted the goddess, I've been having the worst nightmares, most of them involving you. After I see you get hurt, or dying fighting some horrible monster, I just have to see you. To make sure you are okay."

Now I was the one tearing up. I leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss. When I finally pulled away, Zelda immediately pressed her lips to mine once again. She turned her head slightly, opening her mouth to allow me in. I slipped my tongue between her lips, tasting the slight watermelon flavor still left over from her favorite chewing gum. She broke the kiss for a moment and fumbled with my tunic for a moment, finally pulling it over my head and carelessly tossing it aside. She kissed me again and began fumbling with by belt attempting to get my pants off. When she succeeded in undoing the buckle, she undid the button and allowed my pants to slide to the floor. She looked down for a moment, taking in my arousal. I slowly slipped my hands down her body to the hem of her nightgown, and began to pull it up and off. _Oh Goddess, is he beautiful!_ I thought as her body became revealed. Now I was only in my boxers, and Zelda was down to her underwear. When our mouths met for again, she put her arms behind her back, and began to unhook her bra. I couldn't help but gasp as the covering fell away from her, exposing her round breasts. She grabbed my wrist and guided one of my hands to her right breast. I began to massage it, all the while kissing down her neck, toward her collarbone, and eventually to her chest. I swirled my tongue around her left nipple, causing her to moan. After a minute or two of this, I ran one hand down her body to her underwear, slipping one finger around the wristband. I pulled the garment down her body, eventually throwing it carelessly onto the floor. I brushed her womanhood with my fingers, eventually slipping one into her. She moaned my name, and I started to slowly move my finger into and out of her.

"More." She moaned "Please more." I obliged her, adding a second finger, and then a third.

I felt her tighten around my fingers, and I knew she was about to orgasm. I picked up the pace, and very soon her light grip on my shoulder turned into a crushing vice, and she practically screamed my name as she reached her peak. Her muscles stayed clenched for a few moments, and then she collapsed, panting, onto the bed.

"That was incredible." She said breathlessly. "But, Link, I want you to feel good too." I then pulled my own underwear down, revealing me full arousal. I positioned myself at her entrance and asked

"ready?"

"Yes," she said "I'm ready for you"

I pushed into her, and we both moaned. When I was all the way in, I pulled out slowly, and then pushed all the way back into her, increasing my pace as she adjusted to me. I was happy that instead of pain, I could only see pleasure from Zelda. I still hated how I hurt her our first time.

"I want to try something" she said breathily. She then flipped us over, so that she was on top of me. She moaned as she lowered herself onto me, controlling our pace herself. I couldn't believe it. I was having sex with my best friend for the second time. We kept up our pace until I felt my orgasm coming on and I could tell from Zelda's moans she was about to come herself. We sped up, and I began to massage her above her entrance. She grasped my hand in hers, and stopped moving as she came. When she started moving again, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I started thrusting into her as fast as I could, and I gripped her hips as I finished inside of her. I pulled out of her and lay down on the bed, exhausted. Zelda wriggled herself into my arms, and she snuggled up against my chest.

"I love you, Link" she whispered to me.

"I love you too Zelda," I whispered back. I gave her one last kiss, and we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a pillow in the face.

"Get up!" I heard Karane hiss. "You two are SO busted."


End file.
